unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Land
Bob Land is a land around the northern area. It is quite close to Censored Island and it's symbol is the Cheese Pokemon. Bob Land has a fine scientific gathering spot, cheeseburgers and the only Pokemon endemic to an island. It is named "Bob Land" because Professer Bob found it after crashing his boat into it(see History). It's economy is fairly stable, as it has a large cheeseburger factory, and the only Pokemon which inhabitat the area are Cheezy, extra-terrestrial Pokemon, Squirtle and Pikashoe. Only Cheezy actually lived on the island in the first place. The extra-terrestrial creatures sometimes land there and go back occasionally, Squirtle are kept there for science experiments, and Pikashoe got stranded there when he got kicked out of Unova and into a boat going to Censored Island, then got kicked out of the boat, landed on a floating barrel, and ended up on the island. History Bob Land was found in 1977, when Professor Bob and his wife were on a cruise. Professor Bob's wife was nine months pregnant, so Professor Bob took her on a cruise to see the sights. As they were on their way to Censored Island , Bob's wife began to have her children. Professor Bob ran to help her, and accidentally made the ship crash into Bob Land. A few minutes later, Professor Bob, Bob's wife, and their son got their first glimpse of the island. Then, in 1980, more people moved there, mostly scientists, and they started building the buildings. In 1986, the airport( go to Transportation), Laboratory Building, and Cheeseburger Factory formed Bob Town, the only town on the island. No person is known to live there long-term. Economy and Currency Their currency is a chizo, plural chizos. Two chizos are equal to one dollar. Their economy is good, mostly because Bob Land is big in the cheeseburger industry, so it is backed up by McDonalds, and also because tourism is a big business(see Transportation). Since the profits are shared with everyone on the island, there have been no wars or uprisings. Transportation They have many types of transportation around the island. Aviation By 1990, there was an airport(Bob Land Airport) and two airlines stopped there (McDonald's Air and Pokemon Airlines). McDonald's Air went to three places from there(Censored Island, Unova, and a Floating McDonald's) whereas Pokemon Airlines went only one place, Censored Island. Pokemon Airlines stopped going there in 1994 and gave one plane to McDonald's Air, due to the fact that there was an air accident, and also because it wasn't very exciting. So, instead of getting a refuel at Bob Land, they flew over it and got a refill at Censored Island. McDonald's Air turned the plane that they were giving into an advertising plane that flew over Bob Land. In 2005, there was another accident, where a plane from Pokemon Airlines crashed into Bob Land. Tourism There is some tourism, because of the Cheezy population on the island. Since Cheezy cannot survive anywhere else in the Pokemon world, tourism is one of the most profitable businesses on Bob Land. Tour buses take the people from the airport, and they are the only vehicles there. From then on, people must take tour trails to see the Cheezy in their natural habitat. Then, they go back to the tour buses, which take them back to the airport, where they depart. Geography Bob Land is an extremely featureless island. The island is entirely flat, and so there are no mountains or hills. Since it is only about 2 square miles large, and coupled with its flatness, you can see the whole island from the airplane window. In fact, the only reason most people go out of the airport are to see the Cheezy. In other words, it's a boring island. See Also *Cheezy Category:Places